The Noble's Vengeance
by NoctisAttano76
Summary: Hey all, this is my debut in Fan-Fic. A tale of a family torn apart and a young man on the road to retribution. This short piece was inspired by the Square Enix universe. All character's names, locations etc. are owned by Square Enix. The magical incantations are all from Latin, since Latin is perfect for magic. I pray that you comment, like and review. Enjoy it, more will follow!


_**The Noble's Vengeance by NoctisAttano76**_

It was a Monday morning. When the sun rose, the sound of music filled the house. He was awoken by dulcet melodies, sonatas and elegies. He put on his slippers and walked down the stairs his long blue hair all over the place, through the hall and out the house. It was a bright warm morning and the birds in the garden sang cheerfully. The boy walked across the estate, he came to his mother's music hall, decorated with the finest décor that money can afford. His mother Larxene Genesis stopped playing her flute and the orchestra immediately stopped as well.

"Good morning sweet heart, did you sleep well?" asked Larxene.

The tired Zexion Genesis replied, "I slept fine mother, you woke me up, again."

"Well you're awake now, so why don't you go get refreshed."

The Genesis family is extremely wealthy because Mr. and Mrs. Genesis are both very famous in their occupations. They are luminaries in smithing, musical arts, fine arts, and martial arts, basically the arts (as a broad term). Every day after smithing with Xemnas his father and the arts with his mother, Zexion is always tired and takes an afternoon nap. But today he was even more exhausted when he had to run with a 10kg bag on his back for 10km because he spoiled what would have been his father's greatest creation. A katana called The Silkmoon, was ruined when Zexion spilled his glass of milk on it when he tripped over a stray poker in the smithing shed. Mr. Genesis was furious.

So when he woke up from his sleep his mother stood in front of him.

"Zex, I know you have had a hard and long day. So why don't I take you out for ice cream at Cyril Ice Cream Emporium, the icing on the cake."

Zexion didn't know what to say. The only thing he could muster was, "Thank you mother."

So at the Ice Cream Emporium, Zexion and his mom were enjoying a Blue Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Zex my son, I will be working late from now on as the Art Auction is next week."

"Very well mother, thanks for the ice cream. This is salty but sweet too. Like father after he returned from sea before he married you right?"

"He is such a handsome man; you know I'll always love him and you too."

"Aw, don't make me blush; my blue hair really stands out in public. Reddened cheeks will only make it worse. You know what I mean… "

They talked for a while longer then returned home.

A week later was the day of the auction in Muscadet and the entire town was attending. Travelling with the Genesis family was Angeal Strife, Zexion's friend, Tifa Valentine, Larxene's friend and Lezaford Gainsborough. Angeal always talks of dreams and honour. Lezaford is a very strange individual who always wears a long cloak, making it seem like an important official. Tifa has always been friends with Larxene.

So travelling by carriage, Angeal was chatting to Zexion.

"Zex, what do you want to do one day? Do you want to be like your parents?"

"I don't know Angeal, maybe a famous swordsman or magician or both!"

"Zex, embrace your dreams. If you want to be famous, you need to have dreams and honour."

"Is this another one of your lectures?"

So at the auction, Larxene's painting, a picture of the hill of Delgantua was sold at a high price, it is said that the tyrant Vanitas Xehanort along with his gang of outcasts live there. It was sold to Lezaford who paid 1000000 gil for it. Larxene was astonished to learn that she achieved the "Painting of the Year" and the "Most Extravagant Painter" awards.

Xemnas came to Zexion and Angeal and told them not to dilly dally and return to the carriage immediately; he didn't want the carriage to be out so late at night. On the way out of the auction house Zexion spotted a figure on the top floor staring at them before he could say anything, it vanished.

Lezaford told Xemnas a relative was coming to collect him as he lives in Ambervale nearby. We threw a feast back in Ivalice. Zexion was so tired that he went to bed and ruminated about what he wanted to do with his life one day.

He dreamt about the figure at the auction house, Angeal's lecture on dreams and honour, the Hill of Delgantua.

Zexion woke the next morning to find his father in front of him.

Xemnas said, "Good morning Zex. Today I need you to do something for me. Can you travel to the market and find some new tools for the shed?"

"Yes father." said Zexion very sluggishly.

So Zexion went to the market and bought a new hammer, scabbards, gold ingots, silver ingots, platinum, manganese and carbon filings. He met Angeal in the marketplace. The two of them chatted for a while, until Zexion decided it's time to head home. By the time Zexion reached home he found the house too quiet. He walked up the stairs, down the corridor.

Out of nowhere his mom screams," Zex run away! He's too strong!" Zexion turns to see a shadow spirit being conjured up by a Figure at the end of the hall. The shadow had huge claws, yellow eyes, and a nasty growl. It pounced on Zexion. He struggled but it was no use.

His mother threw a sword towards him. "A common sword, it will do for now." Zexion slashed at the creature with all his might. It screamed and disappeared into nothing. Larxene was on the floor bleeding out slowly. She says, "Go my son, help your father."

Zexion chased after the Figure, to the shed, but was too late when his own father was stabbed through the heart with the dark knife the shadow wielded. Xemnas saw his son and cried. Then he breathed his last. Zexion turned to the Figure who disappeared into a portal of darkness. The boy became distraught and wept bitterly. After what seemed like a long time, he laid Xemnas beside his mother. She smiled, and says, "Be a good boy for us and look after yourself. You have to go on without us. Go to your room and look inside a compartment hidden behind the wall. Then take everything, go to Angeal's and stay there. Goodbye Zexion. You will be great one day."

Zexion can no longer cry. So he goes to his room and opens the compartment. He finds a magnificent ebony suit of armour, and a large sum of money. Along with a note saying, " _All of this is for you in case something happens to us. I made you these, hope you find them comfy_

 _I love you son"_.

Zexion suits up, takes the money, his father dead, his mother dying, his old life behind him. It had begun to rain.

Zexion was tired from the previous day. His parent's death, he still had to bury them in the field. So on the way to Angeal's house, he met Lezaford on the road to Moorabella.

He remarked, "Zexion, my boy. You look different somehow. I can see you have met a terrible fate.

"My parents were murdered last night. I need to go someplace safe."

"Then by all means come with me! I will take you as my own and train you to survive in the dangerous world we live in. I see you even have your parent's equipment with you."

"Thank you Mr. Lezaford, I won't let you down."

Lezaford took his new apprentice down to Ambervale, a land where all is peace and tranquil in the mountain ranges overlooking Jylland. Lezaford teaches Zexion about many things, how to fight, make potions, but most of all, how to cast magic.

"How did you become an arcanist? I thought there were none left."

"I am a master of magic, an illusionist, arcanist, alchemist, mage. I have trained you for many a time now. I think you are ready to use these weapons." He takes out a blade that resembles a key; he also takes out a black, worn leather book.

"The _X_ Blade and the Lexicon will help you on your quest. I think you are ready to take on Delgantua Fortress. I will always be with you, in magic, mind and body using these magical items."

"Thank you Mr. Lezaford for everything. I will put my training to good use. How did you know I was after the Delgantua?"

"I can read minds too, heh heh."

So Zexion, battle-ready and determined is primed to face Delgantua Fortress.

Zexion travelled for many days on the Ambervale highroad, until he came to a bend in the road. The sign nearby read: "DELGANTUA FORTERESS, DEN OF EVIL BEWARE!" Ignoring the sign, Zexion marched down the road. He later reached Delgantua Hill. From there he took out his Lexicon, this helped to cast spells and his _X_ Blade. Suited in his father's armour, he climbed the steps.

In the main hall of Delgatua, Zexion saw the men who run Xehanort's organisation. Lexaeus Vexen the commander of the Unversed, Xehanort's army. Marluxia Hojo, a scientist building the most devastating war machines. Riku Kairi, the accountant, and Xigbar Terra, the best doctor in Jylland. Zexion scaled the wall, crept across the ceiling beams and stood in the center post and hatched a plan. He would destroy the entire fortress with one of his spells from the Lexicon. Then dispatch any survivors with the _X_ Blade.

He took it out and opened it to his most potent spell. One of Lezaford's making. The Pulse Bomb. He stretched out his hand then spoke the incantation. " _Et vi intra hoc I mundatis me dignor me de inimicis inferno_ _._ " Suddenly, a purple ball of energy formed in Zexion's hand. It grew as he chanted the incantation again. With a grunt, he planted it on the ceiling's main beam. He ran and jumped out the window. Just as the Pulse Bomb exploded, crashing the ceiling beam. All the soldiers were shouting in horror, so too were Xehanort's co-leaders. CRASH!

Everything was lost in the chaos. Then all was silent. Zexion shouted a cry of triumph. He then stopped as a figure appeared atop the rubble that was Delgantua. The figure was Vanitas Xehanort himself. He stretched out his hand, and what materialised in it was his own Dark Keyblade. The Void Gear.

"As you may know, I am Vanitas Xehanort, the one who ordered your parent's assassination."

"Why would a person like you do such a thing to me? Why my family?"

"Your mother auctioned a painting of Delgantua Fortress, the only solid proof of our existence. So I got rid of your parents and now it's your turn. Your time is up."

He took a fighting stance, his Void Gear Keyblade catching the moonlight. Zexion drew his _X_ Blade and advanced. He jumped up the rubble and shouted, " _Firaga aptatum_!" At once a spiral column of fire leapt out of his _X_ Blade and sped its way to Xehanort.

It glanced off of him, leaving only minor burns. Enraged, Xehanort summoned a storm of keyblades. He jumped on one of them and rode the storm towards Zexion. He shot a burst lightning out of his Void Gear. Then casted Zero Gravity over the keyblades making them rocket sky high. Using the power of the Lexicon, Zexion chanted " _Potestas aeris maxima!_ " granting him to become so light he could almost fly.

Above the clouds, Zexion fought Xehanort, keyblades clashing, fire, ice, lightning thrown everywhere. Fancy sword strokes flying. An epic battle raged between the tyrant and the avenger. Zexion used his magnet spell causing Xehanort to be trapped in a gravitational pull. As he drew nearer, Zexion focused his energy to pull off his best technique. It took him so long to perfect this. One his mother taught him. The Hurricane Barrage.

He kicked Xehanort from the bottom up. As he went flying he flew behind him and executed a spinning roundhouse kick, catching him straight in the core, causing Xehanort to plummet towards the ground. Zexion took his _X_ Blade and performed a series of strikes to Xehanort's upper and middle regions. Xehanort hit the earth, displacing all rubble within a three metre radius. Having no strength left, he was breathing his last. Zexion shot out of the sky and delivered the killing blow. Decapitating his nemesis, Zexion limped off the battlefield, victorious.

He returned to Lezaford's estate and thought deeply on what Xehanort said about the painting. Xehanort said that he got rid of it. Zexion was walking through the workshop, when he saw it. Astounded, shocked, and full of rage. He stormed into Lezaford's lounge. He found the arcanist reclining on his favourite chair.

"Did you think you could fool me Lezaford? After all I am _your_ apprentice!"

"My boy, you are tired from your battle at Delgantua, you need rest."

" _Quiet_! At the auction, you bought my mother's painting, the one of Delgantua."

"Yes I did, but why are you asking this?"

"Because Xehanort himself said he got rid of the painting, and look what I found in your yard. I say you are guilty in the involvement of my parent's death!"

Zexion threw a piece of his mother's painting on the the floor at Lezaford's feet. The only thing left of it was the word "DELGANTUA" from the signpost. The arcanist's face was convoluted in anger.

"You may have discovered my secret but there is nothing you can you do to stop me!"

"But I have already stopped you, soon you shall cease to exist."

"How can you kill me, you are just a boy?"

"Think again!" shouted Zexion from behind Lezaford. The person Lezaford was talking to was a shadow clone. "One of your own shadow tricks, goodbye Lezaford."

Then Zexion summoned the _X_ Blade and ran his enemy through. Not long afterwards, Zexion buried his former master, and flew off to Ivalice to begin rebuilding his life again. He can fulfil his dreams having fulfilled his vengeance.

 _ **The Noble's Vengeance**_


End file.
